


Transformation

by orphan_account



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dark, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's amazing to see how far Lester has come in such a short amount of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformation

Sometimes Lester thinks he's two people trapped inside one body. Sometimes he wants to do bad things to the people who have wronged him, to hurt them like they hurt him. He does terrible, awful things that make him feel strong and powerful and in control. But then there are other times where he knows he's evil, poison. Hurting someone else doesn't stop the hurts he feels. It just makes other people hurt in the same way. He feels guilty, ashamed, and sickened by his actions. And he's never felt more lost in the whole world...Until _Lorne._

Lorne tells him that there are no rules, that there is no such thing as "right" and "wrong" or "good" and "evil." People just are.

"So give into your urges, Lester. Let them out. All that build up can't be healthy."

And suddenly, Lorne is devouring him, body and soul, dragging him in with honey-sweet words and gentle caresses. It feels so good to live without care. To take and hurt and corrupt as he pleases. Always getting to go back home to Lorne's sinful hands and dirty mouth.

"What do you want Lester?" Lorne asks as Lester fucks into the mattress.

"This. You. Everything," Lester pants out without hesitating.

Lorne smiles that dark smile.

"Good. Good to hear."

He urges Lester deeper, harder, faster. It hurts so good. It's bordering on _painful_ , but look what it's done to Lester. The man's finally giving into his temptations. Uxorcide, hiring a hit man, framing a family for crimes he committed. It's glorious. Never did he think he'd ever drag Lester in so deep. 

Lester pumps away, ignoring Lorne completely because he's doing this for him. Lorne could be a fuck toy for all he cares. He got away with it. All of it. He's home free, fucking in celebration while his so-called family rots away. Deteriorates. Decomposes before his very eyes.

He's _destroyed_ them. Even his nephew. The boy's face comes to him unbidden. Turning around at the sink as if seeing him for who he was. Would he have to kill the boy too? But no. The gun sufficed. Foster care, he last heard. Did the boy cry?

Lorne lets out a (fake) heady moan, pulling Lester's attention back in. fuck yeah. This is why he's here. He had drifted away, but Lorne is good like that. He always grounds him when they're like this.

"Feel so fucking good," Lester moans.

Lorne could laugh. But he's worked too hard to get this far, so he keeps his mouth shut and wonders how long it will take to break Lester completely. Until he's nothing more than a hollow, drooling shell filled with thoughts and feelings his brain can longer fully comprehend or act upon. He thinks Lester would finally be beautiful then.

"Gonna come inside me? Show me who's the boss?"

It doesn't really matter what he says. Lester doesn't listen to words anymore. Just the tones of who's saying the words.

Lester comes inside him like he always does, grunting and moaning with release. It's one of the rare occasions where Lester smiles a true smile. Unlike the one riddled with malice that he usually showcases now. It's chilling to see how far he's come. 

"Good job, Lester. You did well."

Lester ignores him and pulls out of his body.

"I wanna go again tonight," Lester says.

It's more of a command than a question, but Lorne takes it in stride. It's all part of Lester's transformation.

"Sure, Lester. Whatever you want."

At first it was strange when he didn't stutter or cut himself off, but now it's more regular and suits him just as well. It's entertaining to see him break out the "Lester" act of the man he used to be. His smile doesn't reach his eyes and his words have adopted a callous quality that he thinks no one notices. They do.

"Blow me first though," Lester adds as a second thought.

Lorne rolls his eyes.

Lester is almost ready. Soon they won't need to work together anymore. Lester will do fine on his own. Maybe one day they will even compete for a job. Lorne chuckles darkly. That will be a wonderful day.

"Ready," Lester huffs impatiently.

The old Lester at least would have said "please."


End file.
